The Dark Lavender of Sauda Nejire!
The Dark Lavendar of Sauda Nejre is an hour special of DuckTales. Synopsis During a battle with an illusion using villain, Fenton's leg broke, leaving Gyro in charge of using the Gizmosuit. But when a strange person arrives to help Gyro with the Gizmosuit, something caused him to turn into something he's not, which is the bad boy personality, with a purple liquid. Cast * Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose/Virusduck * Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Michaela Dietz as Sauda Nejre * David Hyde Pierce as Ill-lusionist * voice as M'ma * TBD as AFTER's Vylen * TBD as AFTER's Poppy and AFTER's Piper * Weird 'Al' Yankovic as Happy Jack * voices in canon as the FOWL Board of Executives * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck Transcript (It starts at the town, Gizmoduck is stopping a new villain Ill-lusionist a wild and crazy duck who uses necromancy he is taking a powerful amulet to breed his power more) * Ill-lusionist: YES!!!!! The Amulet of Kygo is Mine!!!! * Gizmoduck: Not for long, Ill-lusionist! * Ill-lusionist: Ah Gizmoduck we meet at last! I've heard so much about you how else would you know about the master of necromancy the overlord of magic The king of hallucinations himself... Me... * Gizmoduck: Oh, we'll see about that! (Ill pulls out a wand and starts casting magic at Gizmoduck) * Gizmoduck: Huh?! What the?! * Ill-Lusionist: What's the matter, GizmoDork? Suit not magic proof? (he aims a magic blast at Gizmoduck which hits him) * Gizmoduck: AHH! (Ill-Lusionist puts on the necklace and starts to conjure up a powerful dark force) * Ill-Lusionist: RISE DRAGON OF KYGO!!! DEMOLISH DUCKBURG INTO THE SHADOWY SPIRIT YOU RULE!!!!!!!! * Gizmoduck: Oh no! (The Dragon unleashes from the amulet and grabs GizmoDuck) * Gizmoduck: Huh! AHHHHHHHH!! (He tries to escape but is stuck on the dragon's mouth. He then struggles and then suddenly he gets an idea) * GizmoDuck: Blathering Blatherskites! I got it! (he uses a boxing glove and gets out and defeats Ill-lusionist) * Ill-lusionist: Wait, what?! Impossible?! * GizmoDuck: You forget one thing... Ill-Lusionist Illusions are just used for visual effects. (he flies in and grabs Ill-Lusionist) * Ill-Lusionist: Maybe but not to me. (he uses his magic to pick up a tree and send it flying to a child) * Child: (looks at a tree) Huh? * Parent: Billy! * Gizmoduck: Yikes! (he drops Ill-lusionist and goes over there to save the tree but the tree lands on Gizmoducks wheel which hurts his leg) * Gizmoduck: AH! (Ill-Lusionist gets away laughing a maniacal laugh as Gizmoduck groans. The intro shows and cuts to Fenton in a hospital just then Officer Cabrera comes in) * M'ma: My Little Pollito, I heard what happened Esne bonus? * Fenton: Oh... It's just one leg injury from... what happened... * M'ma: Don't worry you just rest Mma will take care of everything and deal with the periculum that did this to you. * Fenton: Okay, I will. (Gyro Gearloose comes in) * Fenton: Oh, hey. * Gyro: Intern I gotta bone to pick with you * Fenton: Oh... After that tree fell on me, it broke my leg and now Ill-lusionlist got away! * Gyro: I heard anyways hate to burst your bubble Fenton but with you in the hospital looks like the world will have to go Gizmoduckless for a while * Fenton: Well, Great... But, what if we have a replacement? * Gyro: Don't be ridiculous only someone who can maintain the Gizmoduck armor knows how to use it! It's not you can't just get a random person to be Gizmoduck (but then Gyro has a visual flashback of him saying Gyro is Robot) * Gyro: Gyro controls robot... Gyro is... Robot (it flashes back to the present) * Gyro: I will take up the position of being Gizmoduck * Fenton: You will? Okay. It makes sense cause you built the suit do you know how everything works in the suit * Gyro: Well... I guess I do. * Fenton: Are you sure? * Gyro: It's like building a bicycle how hard could it be? * Fenton: Well then. Then it's safe to say you will be Gizmoduck * Gyro: Don't worry, Inten. I know how to control it (cuts to him at the lab in the suit but it's going crazy on him) * Gyro: I don't know how to control this!!! What does this do? (he presses it a pie comes out and splats him in the face) * Gyro: (sarcastic) Oh ha ha ha... (he presses another button) * Gyro: What does this other one do? (jetpacks appear and send him flying through the lab) * Gyro: Ahhhhhh! (he presses many buttons to try and stop it) * Gyro: Come on! Which one is the stop button? (Gyro then sighs in relief. A phone call is heard and its Fenton) * Gyro: Oh no!!! It's Fenton!! I can't let him know I don't have full control with the suit What am I supposed to say to him?! hey Fenton, oh everything's going fine with the suit. No that's not it. Hey Fenton, funny story no! Ugh! (Manny arrives) * Manny: (taps his hoof) Gyro... some mysterious hooded girl wants to see you. * Gyro: What?! (The hooded girl walks in the room as the lights fizz out) * Gyro: Who are you? * ???: The name's Sauda. Sauda Nejire. * Gyro: What do you want Miss Nejire? * Sauda: To help you Gyro. I see that you are having trouble with this robot. * Gyro: I am! * Sauda: (takes something out of her bag) Take a bite of this. (Reveals a lavender apple) * Gyro: An apple? * Sauda: Trust me. It's not just an ordinary apple. It is magic. * Gyro: Well... I suppose I could take a bite... (He takes a bite and then suddenly he began to feel rather different from the apple as he drops it thus causing him to change as Sauda stayed and watched) * Sauda: How do you feel? Trivia * Gallery TBD Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:DuckTales Category:Fanmade